


I'm Always Here

by Supercorpismylife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Anniversary of the day Krypton exploded, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Established SuperCorp, F/F, Kara Danvers Gets a Hug, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara doesn't handle it well, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena comforts her, One Shot, Sad Kara Danvers, Sensory Overload, Some soft supercorp, also a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorpismylife/pseuds/Supercorpismylife
Summary: It's the anniversary of the day Krypton exploded. Kara pretends that she's fine and goes to work. Struggling to control her emotions, being overwhelmed with everything going on around her, she has a sensory overload. Lena is there to help her and comfort her.____________@FleshEater on discord sent me this prompt. Totally wouldn't write it without them! I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the writers of the show Supergirl.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 336





	I'm Always Here

The blaring of her alarm wakes her up in the morning. Kara smashes her hand down, breaking her bedside table. 

She wants nothing to do with today. It is always one of her hardest days of the year. The anniversary of when Krypton exploded. 

Kara flips in bed so she stares at the ceiling. All she wants to do today is lay in bed and try not to fall asleep, or else the nightmares will plague her mind.

But what she wishes sadly can’t become reality. She has to get up, get dressed, and go to work. Sure, if she texted Lena and told her that she couldn’t come in today, Lena would probably let her take the day off. She could never say no to Kara. But Kara didn’t want to take advantage of their relationship. They had just started dating after all and she didn’t want to burden Lena with her problems. Didn’t want her to see her at her absolute lowest. 

So instead, Kara gets out of bed, slowly albeit. She walks to the bathroom, lethargically getting ready for the day. While trying to grab her toothpaste from the drawer, she accidentally rips the handle off. 

“Get control of yourself, Kara,” she tells herself.

After brushing out her hair and putting it into its signature ponytail, she walks out of the bathroom. She quickly throws on a dark blue button up and khaki slacks. 

She decides to walk to work instead of flying, trying to calm her mind. Normally, she tries to look for the good in everything, smiles at everyone she sees and always says good morning. 

But today she walks with a stone cold face, staring at the ground in front of her rather at the people passing by. At CatCo’s entrance, Kara sees the man who always runs the coffee stand. 

“Hiya Kara!”

Kara starts to walk past him without a glance. 

“Hey Kara! I’ve got your order ready for you!” he shouts after her. 

Kara turns around and tries to plaster on a fake smile. 

“Thanks, Richie,” she says as she grabs her latte.

“Hey, is everything okay?” he asks, genuinely caring about the reporter. 

“Yeah of course! Everything’s fine!” she says convincingly, walking away and into CatCo.

He takes the answer at face value and turns back to his other customers in line. 

Kara rides up the elevator towards her floor. As the elevator doors ding open, she quickly throws away the coffee in the trash. She then walks to her desk at the far end of the office. 

She puts down her bag and sits in her chair, going to check her messages on the phone. 

One message Kara notices is from Alex. She puts the phone up to her ear ready to listen. 

“Hey Kara, it’s Alex. I tried to call you on your cell, but you didn’t answer. I guessed maybe you had gone into work like I specifically told you not to, but I’m calling to ask how you are doing. I know that this is a really hard day for you and please don’t be hesitant to just ask Lena if you can go home. You know she won’t care. Anyways, I love you. I hope you're okay.”

With that the message ends. Kara’s grip on the phone becomes too much when the phone completely cracks in half. No one seems to notice as Kara hides the remnants in her desk.

As Kara scoops the different wires and cracks of plastic into her hand, Nia walks up to her desk. 

“Hey Kara! Do you have that story about the mayor’s office I asked you for? I need to get it into editing,” Nia asks. 

“Oh I’m sorry Nia, I completely forgot! Don’t worry I’ll get right on it,” Kara responds, trying to keep her voice steady. 

“That’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I know you’ll get it done. And uh, Kara?” Nia asks. 

Kara looks back at Nia, urging her to ask her question. 

“Is everything okay? You seem a little, I don’t know, off,” Nia says.

“No, I’m fine,” Kara says, opening up her computer to try and end the conversation. 

“Well, okay. Just come over and tell me when you finished the article! No rush,” Nia reassures, walking off to go back to her desk. 

Kara types and types, getting stuck halfway through the article. She can barely think straight, her mind always straying to different images, different memories. Her hands begin to shake when she hears the elevator ding. In walks Lena, blue power suit on and signature high ponytail. Her makeup is pristine perfection, not a smudge off. 

She smiles as she walks up to Kara’s desk, box of donuts in hand. 

“Hey Kara!” she says as she bends down to kiss Kara on the cheek. “I got you some donuts from your favorite bakery down the street,” Lena says, placing the box on her desk. 

“Thanks Lee,” Kara says, not even looking up from her computer. She knows if she looks up, she’ll collapse under Lena’s gaze and breakdown. That’s the last thing she wants. Her hands still shake, but she tries to hide it by typing out random words on her computer. 

“Kara, is something wrong?” Lena asks, not knowing what the small question could cause. 

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?!” Kara exclaims, getting up from her desk. 

“Hey, hey, settle down. I just thought-”

“Yeah well for once can you please just stop thinking!” Kara yells, hands thrown about. 

As Kara yells, one of the TVs malfunction. It sends out a high pitched sound, echoing all throughout the office. 

Kara falls to her knees, hands covering her ears. She starts to scream in pain, sounds overwhelming her ears. She tries to grab a purchase on the desk, just to rip off a piece of the object.

Images flash in her mind. The explosion, a giant chunk of metal hurtling her way, knocking into her pod. Kara jumbling through space, bright, overwhelming colors surrounding her. 

Her vision starts to malfunction, constantly switching from x-ray to regular. All around her she sees through walls, objects, people. 

Kara barely notices Lena kneeling in front of her. She’s saying something, but Kara can’t hear it over the rest of the noises. 

Lena squeezes Kara’s arm before she runs into her office. It only takes a few seconds for her to run back through the door, kneeling again in front of Kara. In her hand seems to be a bracelet of some sort. 

When she puts it on Kara’s wrist, everything becomes still. Her vision goes back to normal and her hearing becomes more balanced. It becomes sharp and starts to focus on the words Lena is saying.

“Kara can you hear me? I put a red sunlight bracelet on you, stopping your powers. Everything’s okay. I’m going to take you home,” Lena says, taking hold of one of Kara’s hands and pulling her off the ground. She tucks her into her side as they walk towards the elevator. 

Everyone else in the office didn’t seem to notice the event, being too distracted by fixing the malfunctioning TV and the irritating, high pitched noise it was radiating, rather than what was going on around them. 

Kara walks numbly, not really knowing where she’s going. All she takes notice of is Lena’s constant weight, of her warmth as she holds Kara upright.

Once they ride down to the lobby, Lena helps her into her chauffeur's car, hearing Lena mumble something to the man. Kara believes it was her address. 

As Lena gets into the car as well, Kara tucks herself into her side. She sobs into her chest. Lena cradles her head with one hand and strokes her back with the other. 

“Ssssshhh, it’s okay Kara. I’m here,” she whispers reassuringly. 

At some point, they reach Kara’s apartment. Lena guides Kara out of the car, up the stairs, and pulls out her extra key to Kara’s apartment. The key she’s had since they became best friends. 

Lena opens the door and sets her bag down, taking Kara’s hand. 

“Let’s get you into some comfier clothes,” Lena says.

She basically drags Kara into her bedroom, helping her change. Kara sits on the bed numbly, not really taking in what’s happening around her. 

Lena pulls off Kara’s button up and instead, puts her M.I.T sweatshirt over Kara’s head. She remembers Kara telling her it was her favorite. After that, she pulls off Kara’s Kacki pants and replaces them with some comfy sweatpants. 

Kara still sits on her bed, staring at the blank wall.

“Do you want to go to the couch or stay here?” Lena asks after changing into some of Kara’s clothes. 

After Kara doesn’t answer, she pulls her into the living room and settles on the couch. Kara instantly clings to her, starting to sob. 

Lena had never seen Kara like this. Sure she had seen Kara sad after she hadn’t made a save or frustrated when Snapper was downplaying her at work, but never like this. 

Lena lays down on the couch as Kara lays on top of her. Tears start to run down Lena’s neck as Kara cries. Lena strokes the poor girl’s back and whispers reassurances, even though she knows they won’t do anything. 

Eventually Kara’s breathing starts to even out and her tears subside. 

“Today is the day Krypton exploded,” Kara whispers in explanation against Lena’s neck. 

“Oh Kara,” Lena says, holding her tighter. “You didn’t have to come into work today. I would have given you the week off if you told me.”

“I know. It’s just, I didn’t want to burden you with my problems. Didn’t want you to see me at my lowest. We just started dating and it’s going really well and I just didn’t want to mess it up. Now I have,” Kara whispers, voice cracking towards the end and tears starting to well up in her eyes. 

“Kara how could you ever feel like you're burdening me with your problems. I am here to help you and love you at your lowest. I am here to console you and reassure you when you are sad or when you doubt yourself. I will always be here for you Kara, no matter what. You haven’t messed up anything, I promise you,” Lena says, placing a kiss on the top of Kara’s head. 

“Really?” Kara asks, voice laced with doubt. 

“Really,” Lena reassures. 

For the rest of the day, Kara lies on Lena’s chest, soaking in the comfort and feeling of safety that the other woman brings. Eventually, they order potstickers and have a makeshift movie night, Kara turning on Moana because, “Lena it’s one of the greatest animated movies of all time.”

That night, they fall asleep in each other’s arms, Kara clinging to Lena’s torso and Lena wrapping her arms around Kara like a koala.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos if you liked it and comments of what you thought!


End file.
